One Shot Amor y dolor
by bulveggokmil
Summary: No soy buena para los summary, espero que os guste :)


One-Shot! Amor y dolor

Era un día tranquilo en las oficinas de Capsule Corp, Bulma estaba en su despacho trabajando, como siempre hacía, de repente, sonó la puerta de su despacho, dio permiso al extraño para que entrara.

\- Hola Bulma, cuanto tiempo

\- Hola Yamcha, ¿qué quieres? – dijo secamente Bulma. Se había vuelto más fría y distante con él porque no paraba de visitarla continuamente y se estaba cansando de esa actitud, ya no tenían nada que ver juntos y debía dejarla en paz. – aun nos vimos ayer, o ¿ya te olvidaste?

\- Jajaja es cierto, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

\- No, gracias, iré a casa a comer con Vegeta, hoy pasaré el resto del día con él.

\- ¿Y Trunks?

\- Está en un campamento hasta mañana no vuelve

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- De viaje, como siempre y deja de interrogarme porque no me vas a estropear los planes con MI MARIDO – recalcó esta última palabra para dejar clara su posición ante ella.

\- Bulma, ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que Vegeta es un error?

\- ¿Perdona? Él no es un error, es lo mejor que me pasó

\- Él nos mató a todos y casi lo hace contigo en Namek

\- Ya pagó por todo lo que hizo, soy feliz con él y punto

\- No Bulma, no eres feliz con él, mientes.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo – Yamcha se acercó a Bulma, la cogió de los brazos fuertemente acercándola a su rostro

\- Me haces daño, suéltame

\- Dime que no sientes nada por mí y me iré

\- NO SIENTO NADA POR TI, AMO A VEGETA – Lamentablemente para él, había verdad en sus ojos, no titubeaba al hablar y era directa – suéltame de una vez, me haces daño. Cuando la iba a soltar, lo hizo de mala manera provocando que Bulma se cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño en el brazo izquierdo derivado de un mal golpe que se había dado con la esquina de su escritorio.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería…

\- Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte, si mañana apareces por esa puerta llamo a seguridad o llamo a Vegeta y haré que te mate.

\- Está bien… adiós Bulma

\- Hmp – emitió ella.

Después de que Yamcha se fuera, se quedó reflexionando todo lo que ocurrió, estaba bastante cansada que siempre insistiera, esperaba que esta fuera la última vez que le vería. El dolor no paraba y decidió ir al hospital antes de ir a casa.

Vegeta estaba en la cocina de la mansión esperando por su mujer, quería darle una sorpresa y llamó al restaurante favorito de ella para que le llevaran la comida, pidió la comida favorita de ambos.

\- Cuánto tarda esta mujer, encima de que hago esto por ella y para ella – estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se estaba acercando al teléfono cuando de pronto, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Era Bulma, pero lo que el príncipe vio no le gustó en absoluto.

\- Bulma, ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo él totalmente sorprendido, asustado y preocupado de lo que estaba viendo. Su mujer estaba con un cabestrillo en el brazo izquierdo, tenía el brazo roto, el golpe fue lo bastante fuerte como para provocarle esa lesión.

\- Una pequeña lesión, no te preocupes

\- ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que es una lesión sin importancia?

\- Eh! No cariño, para nada pero…

\- Habla

\- …

\- Habla

\- …

\- Bulma no me hagas enfadar más, dilo de una vez

\- Está bien. Yamcha me visitó en el despacho, discutimos, me cogió de los brazos y cuando me soltó pues me hice daño con el escritorio del despacho. – Bulma estaba preocupada por la reacción de su marido, no sabía si saldría volando a darle una paliza a su ex o iría a descargar su furia a la cámara de gravedad.

\- Sube a nuestro cuarto a descansar, enseguida, te preparo algo – dijo Vegeta con un tono de voz que a Bulma no le gustó pero supo interpretarlo, se le notaba en la cara que no le había gustado lo que le había relatado.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia la habitación para descansar, le fastidiaba que su lesión le hubiera estropeado su día con Vegeta. A los diez minutos, su marido entró con una bandeja de comida, por el tamaño, se deducía que traía comida para los dos.

\- Gracias mi amor – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa amorosa a su marido tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que tenía una lesión. Vegeta se dio cuenta, por dentro estaba derritiéndose, nunca se lo confesaría pero ella era su mayor debilidad, su hijo también, pero ella ocupaba un lugar especial en su duro corazón de saiyan. Estuvieron hablando durante toda la comida hasta que Bulma se quedó dormida, estaba realmente agotada entre la lesión y el trabajo que tuvo en la empresa, Vegeta decidió aplicar su propia ley.

Era ya de noche cuando Bulma despertó, se giró en cama y vio que Vegeta estaba con ella, él estaba mirándola como si hubiera estado vigilándola mientras estaba dormida.

\- Hola, ¿qué hora es?

\- Las nueve de la noche

\- ¿Has estado todo el rato ahí mirándome?

\- Hmp… no, después de comer estuve entrenando un buen rato y luego volví aquí – Bulma se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que Vegeta debió tener más cuidado: tenía una herida en la mano.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la mano Vegeta? – él, de inmediato, se sorprendió ya que como no le dolía, esperaba que no preguntara nada más

\- No me di cuenta, debió ser mientras entrenaba

\- Mientras entrenabas o mientras estabas dándole una paliza a cierta persona… - Vegeta se vio descubierto y trataría de que no fuera así realmente.

\- No sé de qué me hablas

\- Sabes de que habló Vegeta, ¿fuiste a darle una paliza a Yamcha?

\- Hmp

\- Vegeta dímelo, no me voy a enfadar

\- Hmp

\- Vegeta que te mando al sofá a dormir eh! – Cuando le dijo eso, se puso nervioso, no sabía dormir sin ella, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas para contestarle a eso.

\- Sí, lo confieso, le di una lección por lo que te hizo, por su culpa estás así. Nadie toca lo que es mío – dijo él, de inmediato giro su cara para que Bulma no viera que estaba sonrojado

\- Jejeje me alegro que lo hicieras cariño, sabía qué harías algo así, creo que voy a tener que recompensarte

\- Eh!... – Se lanzó a besar los labios de su marido, aunque tuviera el brazo roto, no le impedía darle uno de los besos que más le gustaban a Vegeta.

\- Estás herida, deberías descansar – dijo Vegeta apartando un poco a su mujer

\- No lo estropees Vegeta – y volvió a lanzarle otro beso.

Al final resultó una noche interesante, pasional y amorosa para los dos. A Bulma le quedó más claro que nunca que Vegeta haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso actuar de matón.

Fin.


End file.
